This project is concerned with the synthesis of carbamates of alpha-amino sulfonamides, as well as the free alpha-amino sulfonamides. The carbamates have been found to have CNS activity similar to the phenothiazines and possibly similar to the benzodiaepines. The first year of the project has involved additional development of synthetic methods for the carbamates. During the course of these investigations, we have isolated 2-tert-butyl-1,2,4-thiadiazolin-3-one 1,1-dioxide. This material, as well as the carbamates will be evaluated as CNS agents in general and as anticonvulsants. Some of the hydrazides used as intermediates and some of the carbamates will be evaluated as anticancer agents. Both the carbamate and amino sulfonamide analogs of histidine will be prepared and evaluated as histidine decarboxylase inhibitors. Alpha, Omega-Diamino Sulfonamides and carbamates will be prepared and evaluated as inhibitors of ornithine decarboxylase inhibitors and as anticancer agents.